


Marigolds

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Gardener!Blaine, Infidelity, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2341352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn’t feel anything with his husband anymore. He felt something with Blaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marigolds

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: I have a prompt! Desperate Housewives esque AU. Feeling neglected by his husband, Kurt starts an affair with his gardner Blaine (only this time he ends up with the gardener not the husband).

Kurt hated working from home. 

He ground his teeth and glared down at the notebook in front of him, trying to think of a design. It wasn’t really his fault. When he had first married Duncan he had a muse. He had romance and starlight and everything to put into his work and it turned out beautifully. Then Duncan started spending more and more time away from home and that flame of inspiration began to flicker. 

“Hello?” A voice broke his concentration and he slammed down the notebook. Duncan hated doing anything around the house and the constant stream of help drove Kurt insane. 

“What?” He snapped. 

“Oh…sorry Mr. Little…I was just wondering if I could grab a glass of water?” Someone said from the doorway to the office and he looked up. 

In front of him was the single most beautiful man he had ever seen. He was well built; every muscle showing through the sweat soaked white tank top. His curly dark hair hung down into his bright hazel eyes and he smiled softly, making Kurt’s heart skip. 

“Actually it’s Hummel. I kept my last name,” Kurt said, mouth slightly dry. 

“In that case, can I grab a glass of water Mr. Hummel?” The man grinned crookedly. 

“I’ll do you one better,” Kurt closed his notebook and stood up. “I got some fresh squeezed lemonade from the farmer’s market yesterday.”

“Fresh squeezed?” The man’s eyes sparkled. 

Kurt felt himself blush but a thrill ran up his back. In his nine years of marriage he had never, ever felt like this before. Then the man gave him that slightly crooked smile and followed him into the kitchen. 

“So…you’re the pool boy?” Kurt asked as he pulled out the lemonade and poured them both a glass. 

“Gardener. My name is Blaine,” he smiled warmly as he took the glass. “I just started working for you last week.”

“Sorry, my husband takes care of most of this stuff,” Kurt mumbled, feeling himself blush. “Of course he’s never here to see it through. The last two maids we had stole from us.”

“Oh, I’m very honest. I don’t steal,” Blaine laughed, leaning against the counter. “I’m a gardener. I just like beautiful things.”

Then Kurt was gone. 

He made sure to work from home on the days that Blaine worked. Every morning he made sure to greet the gardener with a glass of something cold and a bright smile, which was returned. It almost surprised him how much he and Blaine had in common and he could easily waste an hour or two chatting with him. It had been so long that he hardly noticed that he had a crush until it hit him full in the chest. 

Blaine was sweet, sexy and interested in him. He was everything that Duncan wasn’t. 

It all snapped the day it finally got over one hundred degrees. Blaine walked inside shirtless and Kurt’s mind went blank as he walked in and saw Blaine’s lean, golden back glistening. He found himself walking closer and then a hand closed around Blaine’s hip. 

Blaine glanced over his shoulder, long eyelashes sticking together slightly and Kurt pressed their lips together. Vaguely, he could hear the lemonade glass clink onto the counter and then Blaine was turning in his arms and kissing him deeper. 

With Duncan kissing was a chore. It became a habitual thing that they did before they left the house or before they went to bed. There was no fire, no spark. With Blaine, kissing felt better than sex did with his husband. It felt like someone actually  _wanted_  him, like there were fireworks and supernovas and atomic bombs going off all at the same time. 

Blaine hummed slightly into his mouth before pulling back a little. “I may be a little forward here Mr. Hummel but I really would love to suck your cock.”

“Oh God yes,” Kurt gasped out and Blaine gave him a wide grin before sliding to his knees. 

This felt like a fantasy, almost like porn. The gardener was sucking him off while his husband was at work. It made him harder than he had ever been. The moment Blaine’s mouth wrapped around his cock his entire body shuddered and he had to lean back against the kitchen counter. 

Kurt couldn’t do anything but stare down into bright hazel eyes and twisted his fingers into the curly hair. His head dropped back as he moaned and his hips thrust shallowly. Every nerve in his body crackled with electricity and when he finally came he felt his knees give a little. 

When his vision came back he blinked down at a grinning Blaine. 

“So…I think I should come by tomorrow morning, the marigolds weren’t looking too great,” Blaine stood and kissed him deeply. 

Kurt didn’t even know if there were marigolds in the garden and frankly he didn’t care. 


End file.
